


Trial

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Druid Council, How Do I Tag, M/M, Ritual Magic mentioned, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: I didn't really know how to tag this one so if you feel like there is something missing please let me know. Thank you.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	Trial

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to tag this one so if you feel like there is something missing please let me know. Thank you.

Stiles bit his lip to smother the smirk that wanted to make its home on his face. Peter grabbed his hand and gently pressed it.

Both still couldn't believe that it had finally come down to this.

The Druid's Council was coming down hard on Alan Deaton and his pet, one True Alpha Scott McCall.

Behind Stiles and Peter stood the rest of their pack — Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Liam Dunbar, Derek, and Cora Hale — and beside them were Alpha Satomi Ito and Alpha Deucalion Blackwood with their delegations. All three packs had been aggrieved by the machinations of the forcibly retired druid and his protege.

Parts of their pack had died because Scott McCall was too morally inflexible to kill threats to the territory he was living in. Instead, he patted them on the head and send them on their merry way, telling them to not do it in his backyard and have fun wherever.

The three packs had come together and compiled the evidence. 

It had taken months to dig up what they needed but they even found a couple of witches, omegas, wendigos, and rogue hunters who were willing to testify in their case.

Scott and Deaton were brought before the Council that would judge them. 

Immediately both men started to protest the need to judge them since everything they had done had been done to keep the balance of the territory.

Stiles snorted indelicately and rolled his eyes before he buried his face against Peter's shoulder.

The druids raised a silencing ward around the pair and Stiles started to present the evidence he had collected.

It had been decided it would be a good learning experience for the Left Hand of the new Hale Pack.

Stiles' voice sounded calm while he talked about all the small and big incidents his former best friend and his mentor had caused. 

How the pack more than once had barely escaped their machinations alive and how they had denied them any help when it came to tending to their wounds or taking care of hiding the supernatural from the humans.

It was at that moment that Scott broke the barrier with a loud shout, telling everyone how Stiles was human and shouldn't even be allowed here. 

Stiles only rolled his eyes and let them flash. Suddenly his whiskey-colored irises vanished and it was like looking into the depth of a black hole with small multi-colored spots dancing in the dark.

»Thanks to Alan Deaton's interference I am anything but human, Scott. Not that you cared,« he responded before he continued to present his evidence. Including the incident that cost him his humanity. He talked in depth about what he had to do to stay alive when the Nogitsune tried to take him over. How he had begged for help and was told it was just a little bout of PTSD because of what had happened when his father had been kidnapped. 

Peter's hand settled on the back of Stiles' neck to help him keep his calm. 

When Stiles was finally finished talking, Alpha Ito stepped up and talked about all the threats she had taken out that had been sent into her territory through the lenience of the True Alpha. Alpha Blackwood followed suit with not only that but he also talked about how Scott and Deaton had helped him behind the scenes when his pack had tried to take the Hale territory. He apologized profusely to Peter for that. 

Peter waved it away. They had aired out their grievances well before that.

The council listened carefully, sometimes asked for clarification before they asked what Deaton and Scott had to say to all the accusations.

»It wasn't like that …,« were the words Scott started with and Stiles just knew Scott would try to gaslight the Council. He was just happy that the Council as a whole was protected from things like that.

They listened to Scott's and Deaton's delusional ramblings for about half an hour before they decided they had heard enough. They took their time to decide on their judgment, but when they came back Stiles was pretty sure he knew what the sentencing would be.

His suspicions came true.

The leader of the judges stood and carefully read out that both were found guilty of all charges. Since Deaton had already been forcibly retired and on probation, he would receive the sentence that had stalled after the Hale Fire. He would be sacrificed to the Nemeton during the next full moon. Scott would meet the same fate. His Alpha Spark would be sacrificed to the Nemeton and since he had not done anything for the good of the pack or his territory in his life they would let the Nemeton judge him. It was a foregone conclusion that it would mean death.

Stiles leaned back against his mate's chest. Peter's hands rested on Stiles' hips. »There was a time when I would have raged and try to intervene for his sake … now I am relieved for him to be out of my life forever … both of them, really,« he murmured.

Peter nodded. 

»I understand, darling. You lost your best friend, your brother a long time ago. This grotesque facsimile is an abomination and it will be a relief to see it gone,« Peter whispered back.

Stiles nodded.

»We'll take care of them together right?«

»Always«

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
